We propose to study the ways in which separation, divorce, and remarriage affect the intergenerational relations between grandparents and their adult children and between grandparents and their grandchildren. We would do this by conducting telephone interviews with the grandparents of a natioal sample of children. This sample of children will have been interviewed (along with their parents) as part of a separate, fully funded project, which also will obtain from the parents the names, addresses, and telephone numbers of the grandparents of the children. This list of names would be made available to us for our telephone survey. We would interview one person (usually the grandmother) from both the maternal and paternal sets of grandparents. In addition, when the parent (the middle generation) has remarried following a divorce, we would interview one of the older parents of the child's stepparent. And when the child's non-custodial parent has remarried after a divorce, we would interview one of the older parents of the non-custodial parent's new spouse. An oversample of blacks in the original children and parent survey would allow us to investigate the effect of marital disruption on intergenerational relations in black families. We will supplement the telephone interviews with a small number of in-depth personal interviews. The study would allow us to examine what happens to the family relations of older people after a divorce or separation disrupts the marriage of an adult child, and after a remarriage reconstitutes the immediate family of an adult child. The issue of whether marital disruption affects the levels of support provided to older people bears directly on their health and on their dependency status. And the issue of whether divorce estranges older people from their children, children-in-law, and grandchildren bears directly on their mental halth and their sense of well being. The study would produce a unique, nationally representative data archive on three generations of family members. We believe that it would make an important contribution to our understanding of the effects of changes in the institution of the family on the lives of the older people.